Growing up
by marronk18
Summary: This story is about 4 friends growing up!


Bulma was setting up a get together and Trunks and Bulla were helping with the decorations.

"I'm so excited for the party!" Bulla yelled to her mom

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled

"Yeah mom?" Trunks said from the living room where he was placing the food his mother had cooked.

"I need you and Bulla to help put up the Welcome Everybody banner."

"WHAT!" Bulla had yelled

"What's wrong Bulla?" Trunks asked his younger sister

"I don't want YOU to help me I want dad to help me." Bulla had explained to Trunks and Bulma. Vegeta heard this and right away said

"I want nothing to do with this!"

"Please daddy I want you to help me." Bulla said with a pouty face

"Nope I want no part in this what so ever! Vegeta said "and no pouty face is going to change my mind!"

"Darn it!" Bulla had said and looked at Trunks "I guess I have to work with you!"

Trunks felt upset with that "Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Maybe I don't want to work with a brat like you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU 2 NOW PUT UP THE BANNER!" the annoyed mother yelled

"Fine." Both children said

"But I won't like this." Bulla had said. Vegeta smirked at his daughter's response he thought to himself She's just like me except a girl version!

Trunks and Bulla finally put the banner up it was a bit crooked but Bulla fixed it right when she noticed it.

"There that's better." Bulla said clapping her hands together as if she was working all day.

"Was it that hard?" Bulma had said while getting the grill ready

"It was extremely hard mom!" Bulla said and Bulma just rolled her eyes and continued getting the grill ready.

"I'm going to go call Goten mom!" Trunks had yelled running to the phone.

Trunks dialed Goten's house number and Chichi answered

"Hello?"

"Hi Chichi its Trunks, is Goten home?"

"Yes he is but he's training with Gohan." Chichi said sadly

"Well can you please go get him I need to talk to him."

"Well alright, GOTEN GET IN HERE NOW!" Goten thought he was in trouble and he slowly came into the kitchen  
"Y-yes mom?"

"Phone for you, its Trunks."

Goten ran to the phone "Hey Trunks!"

"Hey Goten you coming tonight?"

"Coming where?" Goten forgot about the get together

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Trunks sounded annoyed

"Ah no?" Goten had no idea what he was talking about

"Oh really than what's tonight?" Bulla came in and yelled "Goten the get together!" Now Trunks was completely annoyed "Shut up Bulla and go help mom!" Bulla stuck her tongue out at Trunks and went to help Bulma

Goten smiled through the phone

"Is it the get together tonight?"

"Oh shut up you heard Bulla!" Goten laughed "So are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know is Marron coming?"

"Well I don't know let me ask Bulla. BULLA IS MARRON COMING TONIGHT?"

Bulla yelled back "YES!"

"Did you hear her?" Trunks asked

"No." Trunks fell over and got back up "So you hear her when she tells you it's a get together but you don't hear when she yells out the answer?!"

"Sorry Trunks but I didn't hear her."

"Oh my god, YES SHE'S COMING!"

"Oh than I cant come."

"I know Marron can be annoying at times but that doesn't mean you can't come because she'll be here!"

"Yeah I guess your right fine I'll go what time is it at?"

"In about 2 hours."

"Ok see you there bye Trunks!"

"Bye Goten!" Trunks and Goten hung up the phone at the exact same time.

"So is Goten going?" Bulla asked

"Yup, why you ask?"

"No reason I just wanted to know that's all."

_  
CHAPTER 2

Marron was watching her mom pick out clothes that Marron was going to wear.

"How's my two favorite girls doing?" Krillin said walking into Marron's room

"Hi dad! Mom is picking out clothes to wear at the party!" she said hugging Krillin

"How about long sleeves and long pants!" Krillin laughed releasing the hug from Marron Eighteen rolled her eyes.

Krillin thought to himself I know she's only 13 years old but she is getting older everyday and I think she should wear things hat cover her body! Eighteen said "Stop it Krillin and get out!" Krillin jumped he swears she can read minds!

Marron laughed "Bye-bye daddy!" Marron pushed her dad out of the room shut the door, just than Marron saw the dress she wanted to wear it was her pink one.

"Mom I want this one!" she pointed at the dress

Eighteen knew the dress was way too small for her so she grabbed her a dark red one and said "This one suits you better." Marron didn't care as long as it wasn't long sleeves and long pants! Marron put on the dress and said

"I love it mom!" Eighteen smiled at Marron, but Krillin couldn't help himself and came back into the room just to see his thirteen year old daughter in a dark red dress with her hair down

"I don't like it." Krillin said

"No one cares what you like Krillin this is what Marron likes!" Eighteen scowled at her husband

"Well at least put pigtails!" Eighteen rolled her eyes and nodded and put Marron's hair in pigtails Krillin felt relieved she looked 13 again and not 16!

"See that's better!" Marron looked in the mirror and shook her head

"I don't like it like this!"

"Well sweetie it's either this or long sleeves and long pants!" Krillin said Marron crossed her arms and this time shoved Krillin out of the room and slammed the door

"Don't forget to lock it." Eighteen said so Marron locked it

'When we get to the party run to the bathroom and take out the pigtails and say they fell out!" Marron laughed and nodded

Eighteen couldn't help herself and said "Do you like someone?" Marron's eyes got huge but she nodded

"Who is it?" Eighteen said

Marron whispered "Goten."

Eighteen knew it all a long but she didn't want to ask in front of Krillin but this time Krillin wasn't around all Eighteen did was smile and nod

"Lets get ready for the get together than! Can you help me pick out my clothes?"

Marron said "Uh sure." Marron thought her mother was going to say something about Goten but she didn't. When Eighteen unlocked the door she saw Krillin standing next to it she gave him a don't you even dare kind of look Krillin got the message and crossed his arms and mumbled "MylittlegirlandGoten…" Marron didn't know her father was listening and walked to her mom's room to help her pick out something nice to wear at the get together.

CHAPTER 3

Goten was picking out what he was going to wear at the get together but than his mother walked in

"How about a suit and tie?" Chichi had said

"But mom this is a get together not a wedding!" Goten wined

"I just want you to look like a scholar!" Chichi wailed and walked out of the room

Gohan entered looking confused "What was that all about?"

"Mom wanted me to wear a suit and tie to the get together."

Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his head "You know mom, how about you wear a tee shirt and shorts?" Gohan suggested. Goten laughed and put on a tee shirt and shorts

"Yup this is a lot better than what mom suggested!" both boys laughed

"Well I better find something to wear before mom picks out my clothes!" Gohan laughed and ran to his room. Goten thought to himself poor dad he can't just say no and mom listens he has to wear what she picks out for him! Goten modeled his outfit in the mirror and laughed he than ran and put his shoes on he didn't know how to tie them yet even though he was 15 years old! He normally never wears shoes with laces and now he is, so he called for his dad Goku came running in "Yeah little me?"

"Can you tie my shoes?" Goku laughed nervously

"How about you ask your mother!" Goten fell backwards and got back up

"You don't know how to tie shoes either do you?"

sadly Goku nodded he never wears shoes with laces so he's never learned how to, so Goten sighed and called for his mother

"Yes Goten?"

"Dad doesn't know how to tie shoes so can you tie mine?"

Chichi looked at her husband than back at Goten

"Here's the deal I'll tie one and you tie the other one!" Goten wasn't sure but he nodded his head. Goten and Goku watched Chichi tied the first one and waited for Goten or even Goku to tie the second one. But finally Goten tied the second one it wasn't as good as his mother's but it was good enough

"Good job Goten!" Chichi said

"Thanks mom." Chichi looked at Goku

"Goku you need to get dressed for the get together now come on!" Chichi pulled her husband away from the room and into her room. Goten laughed than he saw Gohan on the phone and Goten grabbed the other line and listen

"I don't know Gohan its something I shouldn't go to." Videl said

"Don't be silly Videl its not a family get together it's a family and friends get together" Gohan said

"Well hat do I wear?"

"What you normally wear!" Gohan said sounding a little over excited

"Fine where is it again?" Videl asked

Goten couldn't help himself and answered for Gohan

"Capsule corp."

"Gohan was that you just now?" Videl sounded confused

Gohan looked angry and said "Uh yes it was me. I have to let you go I have things to kill I mean do before the party."Goten's eyes got huge

"Ok see you than bye." Videl hung up the phone

"GOTEN! Goten hung up the phone and flew out of the house Gohan following right behind him

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Goten screamed

just than Goku flew up grabbed Goten and came went down on the ground in the house

"Dad kill him!" Gohan said

"Why?" Goku seemed confused

"He listened to my conversation with Videl!" Gohan explained

"Please dad don't kill me!" Goten begged

"I wont kill him just say sorry and be done with it!"

"Sorry Gohan I really am I couldn't help myself if you want to listen to one of my conversations you can!" Goten said Gohan nodded and hugged his little brother

"Its ok Goten." Gohan said after all at least he didn't listen to the conversation when Gohan awkwardly asked Videl out. Now that would be bad Goten would've teased him about it!

CHAPTER 4

"Everybody will be here in about 10-15 minuets." Bulma said looking down at her watch. The doorbell rang and Bulla ran to answer it and she saw Marron, Eighteen, and Krillin

"Marron!" Bulla yelled and hugged her friend

"Bulla!" Marron yelled back and hugged her friend

"Nice hair." Trunks laughed

"Shut up Trunks!" Bulla yelled at her brother

Marron ran into the bathroom and took out the pigtails. Eighteen knew she was doing that and so didn't Krillin when Marron came out she looked insanely different she looked 15!

"Do you have something to say Trunks?" Marron asked while smirking

"You look nicer." Just than Trunks realized he likes Marron!

"Why thank you Trunks!" Marron said looking at Krillin who still disagrees about the dress and her hair but he thought about what Eighteen said earlier and didn't say anything.

"You guys are early!" Bulma said hugging Eighteen

"We wanted to beat traffic." Krillin said than mumbled "AndbebeforeGoten…"

"What was that?" Bulma asked

"Nothing!" Krillin nervously laughed

Eighteen rolled her eyes at Krillin and walked outside where the barbeque was being held and sat on the bench. Krillin followed but he sat in a place he could see Marron

"Well kids don't break anything please and enjoy yourselves I'm going to start cooking on the grill." Bulma walked in the kitchen to get the meat than she walked to the grill

"Is Goten coming?" Marron asked

"Uh yeah." Trunks said

"Ok great!" Marron said than she grabbed Bulla to tell her how she told her mom about her liking Goten

"Well I guess I will watch some T.V while I wait." Right when Trunks put on the T.V the doorbell rang

"Ugh!" Trunks wined and opened the door but his frown turned upside down when he saw it was his best friend Goten!

"Goten!" Trunks yelled

"Trunks!" Goten and Trunks did their special handshake

"Hey Trunks did Videl get here by any chance?" Gohan said while looking around the house

"Uh no we didn't invite her!" Trunks explained

"Well I did." Gohan explained to Trunks

"Ohh well no she didn't come yet." Trunks said

"Hey where is everybody?" Goku asked

"Outside." Trunks said

Goku ran outside while Chichi walked outside and Gohan stayed in the chair closest to the door. Trunks grabbed Goten and went to the bathroom and shut the door

"Hey why are we in here?" Goten asked

"Because I need to tell you something in private!" Trunks said

"Oh what do you need to tell me?" Goten asked

"I think I like Marron!" Trunks finally said Goten looked shocked at his friend

"What!"

"Well today she came and she doesn't look like a 5 year old anymore!"

Goten didn't know what to say.

CHAPTER 5

"There Goten I told you!" Trunks said blushing

"Well either I don't want to believe it or your lying!" Goten said

"Well I'm not lying! Here I will call Marron over and you'll see!" Goten nodded. The two boys came out of the bathroom and Trunks called for Marron

"Yeah Trunks? Oh hi Goten!" Marron said smiling

"Uh hi Marron?" Goten couldn't believe it Trunks was right and now Goten had a little crush on his friend

"Uh I just wanted to tell you that Goten is here!" Trunks said while pushing Marron away

"Ok uh hi Goten and bye Goten?" Marron said confused and walked back towards Bulla who was waiting for her friend than Trunks pushed Goten back into the bathroom and said "See I told you so!"

"I think I have a crush on Marron now!" Goten said blushing along with Trunks

"Yeah tell me about it! Let's try to play it cool around her ok?" Trunks asked

all Goten did was nod and walked out of the bathroom towards the two girls and on his way he saw that a whole bunch of people came including Piccolo, Videl, Tien, Chatzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Olang. While Goten was looking at everybody hwo came he bumped into Krillin

"Oops sorry Krillin!" Goten said

"That's ok Goten." Krillin smiled

"Have you seen Marron?" Goten didn't know that Marron liked him and that Krillin didn't want Goten to see Marron

"Why you ask?" Krillin questioned Goten

"Well I was just wondering." Goten said

Krillin knew exactly where Marron was she was with Bulla outside helping Bulma but Krillin didn't want to tell Goten

"Well buddy I don't know where she is to be honest." Krillin lied

Goten was confused because he ALWAYS knows where Marron is so he raised and eyebrow and said "Are you sure?"

Krillin could feel himself sweating and didn't know if Goten could see him sweating. He was sweating because he has never lied before! This was his 1st time lying to anyone! Just than Marron and Bulla walked toward Krillin and Goten Marron said

"Dad is everything alright you look like you just jumped into a pool and forgot to dry off!" Bulla and Marron laughed

Krillin thought to himself Oh great! Krillin had to think fast about what to say

"Oh there you are Marron! I was looking everywhere for you!" Marron was confused

"Really cause I told you I was helping Bulma with Bulla." Goten looked at Krillin and gave him a I know you were lying look and said

"Well Marron Bulla want go jump in the bounce house? Trunks is going to meet me over their!" Marron and Bulla nodded Krillin had to think of something fast to say

"You're wearing a dress Marron you can't!" Krillin thought to himself nice one! Marron smiled at her dad as if she knew he was going to say that and said

"Well me and Bulla fit in the same clothes size I will just put some shorts and a tank top on!" Goten smiled and said "Great!"

"Yeah great." Krillin said sadly Goten, Marron, and Bulla laughed and the 2 giggly girls went upstairs to change.

CHAPTER 6

The two girls were upstairs finding clothes

"Well Goten asked you on a date!" Bulla said smirking

"Really! Wait no he didn't! he just asked us to bounce in the bounce house with him!" Marron said

"I don't think so Marron! He likes you!" Bulla teased

"Well if it was a date it would be better it we were alone." Marron said blushing while looking through Bulla's dresser trying to find something nice to wear

"Well I have a plan!" Bulla declared while throwing a long shirt at Marron and throwing a hair tie so she can tie it tighter

Marron looked at her friend "Oh is that so than what is it?"

Bulla smirked and said "Well me and Trunks will be there for the being and than I will get Trunks to do something for me and you 2 will be alone just please don't stay in the bounce house!" Bulla laughed and gave Marron some shorts to put on Marron joined in on the laughter while putting on the clothes Bulla picked out for her to wear

"You'd do that for me?" Marron asked while looking at her new outfit in the mirror

"Of course!" Bulla said hugging her friend.

As the 2 girls were getting ready Goten and Krillin were waiting at the bottom of stairs. Goten felt extremely awkward around Krillin now knowing that Krillin doesn't want him to be around Marron at all especially alone!

"So Krillin excited for the food?" Goten said trying to make conversation

"Uh sure Bulma does make good food." Krillin laughed nervously just then Trunks came in and both Krillin and Goten were relived

"I thought we were going in the bounce house?" Trunks asked

"We are but I invited Marron and Bulla to come bounce with us too." Goten said "and they are changing right now so they aren't bouncing in dresses."

"Well yeah I can see you should invite Marron but why Bulla!" Trunks said just than Krillin realized that now Trunks AND Goten liked Marron Krillin thought to himself Oh c'mon! now Krillin wasn't relieved now he was even more upset than before! Krillin was about to say something but than Bulla and Marron came walking down the stairs

"Looks like we have people waiting for us!" Bulla said nudging at Marron and Marron laughed "So to the bounce house we shall go!" Bulla said and pushed Marron into Goten which made their face get red because they were blushing and made Krillin's face and Trunks's face get red to but they weren't blushing they were mad! Krillin quickly picked up Marron off Goten and said "Why don't you hang out with me?" Marron pulled herself away from her dad and said "No way I hang out with you every day already!" and she went back over to Bulla, Goten , and Trunks and the three of them walked to the bounce house and on the way Trunks flicked Goten's and Bulla's head "Ow!" they both said

"Why did you flick us?" Bulla asked "I didn't!" Trunks lied and they all waked to the bounce house.

CHAPTER 7

"Wow! This is the biggest bounce house I've ever seen!" Marron said

"Well my parents are rich." Trunks smirked. Bulla punched her brother in the arm and said "OUR parents!"

"Ok ok jezz!" Trunks said while rubbing his arm

Goten looked at Marron and smiled "So do you guys think we are to old for bounce house?" Marron was already in the bounce house bouncing and said

"Give me one more year than I'm to old!" Goten and Trunks laughed and the 4 best friends were jumping all around in the bounce house, but while they were jumping in the bounce house Krillin was watching the entire time. Every time Marron feel or got to close to someone that's not a girl he would either come into the bounce house or would tell Marron to come out for a brake. Marron bounced over to Bulla and said "Now what my father will never let me out of his sight!" Marron wined bit Bulla smirked and said

"I'm going to do my part of the plan and as I'm doing it I will also distract your dad and you and Goten will sneak out of the bounce house."

"I don't know Bulla will it work?" Marron asked

"Am I your best friend?" Bulla asked

"Duh!" Marron said

"Than it will work I'm going to go through with the plan now ok?"

Marron nodded. Bulla walked over to Trunks and said "Trunks come with me."

"Why?" Trunks asked

"Because I said so now let's go!" Bulla said while pulling her brother out of the bounce house.

"Where are they going?" Goten asked Marron

Marron couldn't help it and told Goten the plan and Marron blushed when she did

Goten thought to himself yes! She likes me!

"I know just the place we can go to!" Goten said sounding like his brother did when Videl said she would come

"Ok." Marron said her blush was slowly going away

Than Marron and Goten waited till Krillin was gone

"Bulla I like it here and I suggest you should go bounce in that bounce house with Marron!" Krillin told Bulla

"Krillin c'mon just follow me!" Bulla said this while pulling Krillin in the house she winked at Marron and Goten grabbed Marron's wrist and got out of the bounce house

"Do you know how to fly?" Goten asked

"Yes but I'm scared of flying." Marron said shamefully

"How about you hold on to me and I will fly?" Goten asked

"Uh sure." Marron said blushing Goten smiled and grabbed Marron and flew up to the top of Capsule corp.

"Wow you can see the whole city on their roof!" Marron said smiling

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." Goten said while looking down at the city

Goten thought to himself dude just do it!

"So Marron I uh like you…" Goten said while slightly blushing

"I like you to Goten, I like you a lot!" just than both teens leaned over and kissed but while they kissed Krillin and Trunks came up and saw.

CHAPTER 8

"Bulla I like it here and I suggest you should go bounce in that bounce house with Marron!" Krillin told Bulla

"Krillin c'mon just follow me!" Bulla said this while pulling Krillin in the house she winked at Marron.

"Bulla!" Krillin and Trunks said

"What?" Bulla asked

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked getting annoyed that Goten was with Marron all alone

"Yeah Bulla, what's wrong?" Krillin asked

"Well um you know." Bulla said not knowing what to say she thought to herself I should've thought about what to say!

"I'm going back to see if Marron's alright." Krillin said walking outside

"And I will join him!" Trunks said running to the bounce house just to see that they were gone but he heard Goten and Marron talking so he called for Krillin to come over

"Do you know how to fly?" Goten asked

"Yes but I'm scared of flying." Marron said shamefully

"How about you hold on to me and I will fly?" Goten asked

"Uh sure." Marron said blushing Goten smiled and grabbed Marron and flew up to the top of Capsule corp.

"Oh my god." Trunks said and he looked at Krillin who was as red as a hot pepper.

"Uh Krillin?" Trunks asked looking at Krillin that if he tried hard enough smoke could be coming out of his ears

"M…a….r…..r….o….n" Krillin said getting redder each time he talked and he flew up behind them and Trunks followed just to see Marron and Goten kissing

"MAARRROONNN! Krillin yelled so loud everybody at the get together heard and come up to see what was wrong. Marron quickly turned around just to see her dad right behind her redder than a hot pepper and that everybody was at the roof

"Dad?" Marron said mad, confused, and ashamed

Goten spun around real quick to and saw his best friend staring at him with red eyes

"Trunks?" Goten asked scared

"Marron come here now!" Krillin demanded

Eighteen said "Enough Krillin!"

"No Eighteen YOU ENOUGH!" Krillin said

Nobody could believe Krillin just yelled at his wife! Everybody looked at Eighteen who looked speechless

"Marron… come…..here…now!" Krillin's voice getting louder and a lot more irritable

"Krillin sir it was my fault." Goten said looking at Marron who's eyes were huge and red as if she was about to start crying

"No dad it was my idea!" Marron said holding back her tears.

"I don't care whose idea it was now Marron come here now!" Krillin said sounding a bit calmer Marron was about to get up until Goten grabbed her arm and said

"No!"

CHAPTER 9

"What?" Krillin asked getting now madder because he said that

"You heard me no!" Goten yelled

"Goten!" Chichi yelled but Goku held her back and whispered to her

"He knows what he's doing he loves her."

Chichi nodded at Goku than at Goten

"Goten it's alright." Marron said sadly looking at Goten

"No it's not Marron! Your growing up you will be 14 in 2 more months-"Marron corrected him "Three more months but continue."

"3 more months and your dad can't say what you can and cannot feel! You love me right?" Marron nodded

"Than Krillin can prevent us from seeing us but he will never prevent us from loving each other! Rules are meant to be broken!" Goten said looking at Krillin

Krillin was speechless but shook his head and said

"Marron let's go." Marron looked at Goten than back at her dad and made Goten release her hand and she hugged Goten and kissed him again which this time actually made Krillin have smoke coming from his ears Marron stopped kissing Goten and said

"No dad."  
This time Krillin was actually speechless he always wanted to raise a clean boyfriend free daughter! Krillin walked over grabbed Marron by the arm and flew to the car Eighteen and Goten following behind him

"DAD LET ME GO!" Marron yelled and he put her in the car

"Eighteen let's go." Krillin said looking at Eighteen

Eighteen looked at everybody and got into the car furious with Krillin

"Bye everyone Bulma thank you for the barbeque but I think it will be our last." Krillin said

"Marron!" Goten yelled but it was too late Krillin already drove away.

Goku looked at Goten and nodded Goten looked at his dad and flew after the car

"Dad you can't keep me locked up forever right when you stop this car at the house I will go to Goten!" Marron said

Krillin shook his head and said "I know." Marron and Eighteen turned and looked at Krillin

"What?" Marron said

"Rules are meant to be broken." He smiled at his daughter

Marron smiled back and said "I love you dad!"

"I love you too." Krillin said almost sounding like he was crying but he wasn't they got to the house Krillin opened Marron's door and took the child lock off it and Marron hugged her father and turned just to see Goten! She ran to Goten and hugged him tight

"Marron!" Goten said and than let go of her and looked at Krillin who just nodded

"Thank you Krillin." Goten said

"She's growing up and I can't control who she loves." Krillin smiled and Goten, Marron, and Eighteen smiled back at Krillin.

CHAPTER 10 FINAL CHAPTER

It's been 2 years since the incident and Marron was now 16 turning 17 and Goten was 18 turning 19 they were still together and planned on being together forever! Right now the four best friends were at a pool party, Bulla was dating Uub and Trunks was single but he was ok with that.

"So Marron care for a swim?" Goten asked in an French/ British accent

Marron laughed and said "Hmm not right now." Marron said

"Well too bad!" Goten said while picking up Marron and throwing her into the pool everyone laughed and Goten jumped in after Marron who splashed him

"Hey stop splashing me!" Goten said

"Well to bad!" She said mocking Goten

"CANNON BALL!" Trunks yelled doing a cannon ball off the diving board

that got everybody wet and made Bulla mad

"TRUNKS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bulla said while jumping in and ducking her brother underwater

everybody was having a fun time and than Marron's phone rang

"Marron it's your dad!" Uub called to Marron

"Ok thanks!" Marron said getting out of the pool drying off and answered the phone

"Hello?" Marron asked

"Hi it's me." Krillin said

"Hi dad what's up?" Marron asked

"Uh well um do you think your ready to go home now?" Krillin asked hoping for a yes

"Ah no!" Marron said laughing

"Are you sure?" Krillin asked

"Yes dad I'm sure!" Marron said still laughing

"Well how are you going to get home?" Krillin asked sounding disappointed

"Me and Goten are going to fly home." Marron said

"Oh uh great." Krillin said sadly

"Oh c'mon dad!" Marron said

"I know I know your right see you two when you get home alright!" Krillin said

"Alright dad love you bye."

But they never came home that night.


End file.
